


she's all over me

by samwhambam



Series: Kiwi [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bed Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Stevie has a getting laid routine, Top Twyla Sands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Stevie invites Twyla over for ~fun times~.Part 2 of the "Stevie runs into Twyla at Jake's massage circle" fic.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Series: Kiwi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146392
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	she's all over me

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS YOURBUTTERVOICEDBEAU FOR GIVING THIS A REEEEEAAAADDDDDD
> 
> i wasn't ever really planning on writing a sequel, BUT that's just how life goes sometimes.

_ Wanna come over? I can eat you out on the couch while we watch a movie _

Stevie sent the message and pulled the blanket up under her chin. The Interflix title page was up on her computer, but Stevie was tired of watching TV and she was horny. 

They hadn’t really talked since they—

_ I think you sent this to the wrong person? _

Well, they’d talked, but not about the sex. Not since Twyla left the next morning with a lingering kiss and Stevie told her they should do it again. Twyla had smiled at her sunnily, and kissed her in affirmation. But neither had followed up. 

_ I definitely sent this to the right person _

Until now. 

The gray dots appeared, then disappeared, and Stevie didn’t regret sending the message, but the lack of response plus the read receipt did make her a little nervous. 

_ Okay. Right now?  _

_ Sorry I don’t do this very often, so I don’t know protocol? _

Stevie laughed and pushed the blanket off her body. 

_ Whenever you’re ready. I’ll just be here _

She threw her phone onto the couch, but picked it up when it dinged again. 

_ I’ll be over in a bit :)  _

“Okay,” Stevie whispered to herself. She got up and moved the abandoned cups throughout her apartment into the sink. 

Her apartment looked… fine. But she lit a candle just in case and scrolled quickly through Spotify until she settled on a daily mix. It played softly in the background as she changed which lamps were lit, plugged in her laptop and then stopped in the bathroom for more deodorant and a touch of perfume at the base of her neck. 

She felt good as she undid the flannel she was wearing and dropped it onto her bed. The t-shirt she was wearing underneath went into the hamper and the flannel went back on, just a few buttons done so it was obvious that Stevie  _ wasn’t  _ wearing a bra. 

Next into the hamper was her sweats, socks, and underwear that she switched out for something  _ nicer.  _

“Where is it, fuck,” Stevie murmured as she raked through her underwear drawer. There was a specific pair that was soft and had a bit of lace and was the same shade of red as the base color of her plaid flannel. 

There was a knock on the door and Stevie froze and then her search became frantic. 

“Finally,” She hissed as she pulled out the panties, slammed the drawer closed and then put them on. 

She grabbed a hair tie before answering the door. 

“Hey,” Twyla said. Her hands were tucked into the pockets of her rain jacket. Water droplets were beaded on her shoulders and her hair was a little frizzy where it was twisted into a braid along the side of her head. She looked very cute and Stevie raised her eyebrows at her. 

“Is it raining?” She asked. 

Twyla nodded as her eyes dipped down. Her cheeks were red and Stevie was reminded of the fact that she was still standing in her doorway half naked. She stepped back and held the door open for Twyla who passed by her with a whispered  _ thanks.  _

“I’m just gonna—” Twyla motioned to her shoes and Stevie watched as she toed them off and shoved her socks into them, and lined them up next to Stevie’s converse. She unzipped her jacket and shrugged it off her shoulders. “Where can I put this?”

Stevie took it from her and hung it in her coat closet. 

“You good?” Stevie asked.

“Yeah,” Twyla smiled at her. 

“Good,” Stevie moved closer, crowded up against her until they were kissing. Stevie twisted her fingers in Twyla’s damp ponytail and gave it a gentle pull. Stevie shivered as Twyla’s cold, clammy fingers teased along Stevie’s jaw and down her neck. 

When Stevie pulled away, Twyla blinked slowly at her. 

“Hi,” Twyla whispered. Stevie tilted her head at her. “Thank you for inviting me over.”

Stevie just pulled Twyla over to the couch and down until they were sitting down next to each other. 

“I mentioned a movie,” Stevie shifted so her legs were underneath her. Twyla’s fingers trailed over Stevie’s bare knee, her nails gentle on Stevie’s skin. “Anything you want in particular?”

“Uh,” Twyla trailed her fingers up until they bumped along the bottom hem of Stevie’s flannel. “A musical?”

“Which musical?” Stevie moved closer, until her knees bumped along Twyla’s thigh, and the movement caused Twyla’s fingers to slip beneath the flannel and land high on her thigh. 

“I don’t care,” Twyla whispered. 

“Cabaret?” Stevie teased. 

“That works.”

Stevie reached for her laptop, careful to not unplug it, and brought up the movie. She pressed play and then settled back into her spot next to Twyla. Twyla’s jeans were sprinkled with rain droplets and Stevie tugged at where they were a little loose around Twyla’s knees. 

“Let’s make out?” Stevie asked. Twyla laughed and wrapped a hand around the back of Stevie’s neck and pulled her close. 

Her hands were sure as she kissed Stevie. They moved down and Stevie gripped on to Twyla’s shoulders as Twyla’s fingers tickled the back of Stevie’s knees and pulled. She followed the movement with a soft gasp until she was straddling Twyla’s lap.

“Smooth,” Stevie smiled. Twyla’s hands were on the buttons of Stevie’s flannel, and her jeans were rough against Stevie’s bare skin. 

“Are you surprised?” Twyla slipped another button undone. 

“Maybe,” Stevie kissed her again before she could respond. And again. Until Twyla was gasping beneath her and her hands were balling in the fabric of Stevie’s shirt. 

Twyla’s eyes were bright when Stevie dipped to press a kiss to the side of her neck, then lower until she pulled at the neckline of Twyla’s shirt to expose more skin. 

“I’m full of surprises,” Twyla murmured. Stevie raised her eyebrows at Twyla in response. 

“Like what?” Stevie pulled at the tassels that hung from the front of Twyla’s shirt. 

“You’ll see.”

Twyla wrapped an arm around Stevie’s lower back, and then suddenly Stevie was moving until she was on her back. She braced a hand above her head against the armrest. 

“Oh,” Stevie wiggled deeper into the cushions. She shivered as Twyla’s hands ran up Stevie’s legs and squeezed at her thighs. 

“You look nice,” Twyla fiddled with the hem of Stevie’s shirt. Stevie felt hot, slightly debauched with her flannel draped haphazardly over her torso, the buttons barely hanging on, with a pair of her nice panties. The comment was almost too sweet. Nice didn’t match the way Stevie felt. 

“We need to keep making out,” Stevie bumped Twyla’s arm with her knee. “Come down here.”

“Hold on,” Twyla got up and Stevie watched as she took her jeans off. “They were wet and uncomfortable.”

“Yeah they were,” Stevie joked with an approving nod. Twyla laughed and lowered herself back down onto the couch, right on top of Stevie. 

Their legs were intertwined, and Twyla was close, pressed along Stevie, warm and solid against her as they kissed, lazy and slow as desire began to bloom in Stevie’s gut. Her fingers slipped beneath the fabric of Twyla’s shirt, right down her spine, so Stevie’s fingers could stroke at her skin, warm now from being in Stevie’s apartment, so close to her, and out of the rain. 

Twyla hummed against her as Stevie dipped her head down, just a touch, before dragging her teeth along Twyla’s bottom lip, building tension, and letting go right on the edge. The moment hung in the air as they stared at each other, for just a second, before Stevie licked her lips. 

“Stevie,” Twyla’s voice was hoarse, and Stevie needed to taste it, to see if there was a difference between their kiss just a second ago. 

Twyla’s hands were tight on her, and Stevie needed more, needed to be bruised by Twyla’s fingertips. She needed to be wearing less clothing. She snaked a hand between the tight press of their bodies. Twyla pulled back, her lips were a touch swollen, and her green eyes bright and focused on Stevie. 

“I’ve been horny all day, I’m good to go,” Stevie undid the last two buttons, slipped them the rest of the way through the buttonholes. 

“I want to make this good for you,” Twyla murmured, her fingers tapping up the newly exposed skin. Stevie hummed as they slipped across her sternum, over her breast and tweaked a nipple between soft fingertips. 

“It was good last time,” Stevie hooked an ankle around Twyla’s back and pulled her back down. 

“It was. But I was nervous last time,” Twyla shrugged as she bent down.

“Oh fuck, you’re going to kill me,” Stevie tangled her hand in Twyla’s ponytail and gave a gentle tug as Twyla dragged her teeth along the sensitive skin of Stevie’s breast and bit softly at her nipple. 

“I won’t,” Twyla’s voice was a tease. “Your cards said nothing about death.”

“You read my cards?” Stevie gasped. She could feel Twyla’s smile on her skin, right above her belly button. 

“I read everyone’s cards.”

“What do the cards say about you making me come?” 

Twyla’s fingers pulled at the waistline of Stevie’s panties. “The cards did say something.”

“What did it say?”

“Oh, you know,” Twyla shrugged. Stevie could feel the warmth of her fingers as she traced the lace. “Really positive things.”

Stevie huffed, Twyla laughed at her and then Twyla was back above her. Stevie grabbed on as Twyla kissed her, quick and dirty until Stevie was gasping and begging for more. 

“Oh,” Stevie gasped. Twyla hitched Stevie’s leg high over Twyla’s hip, and scratched lightly, the pressure was perfect with the bluntness of her nails and Stevie shivered. Twyla snaked the hand up Stevie’s body until her fingers wrapped around Stevie’s wrist and pulled it from her ponytail.

Stevie blinked up at Twyla as the backs of her fingers hit the armrest of the sofa. Twyla pressed on them. Stevie got the message. 

“You’re bossy,” Stevie didn’t mean to say it, but she was glad she did when Twyla smiled at her. 

“That’s the first time I’ve ever been called that,” Twyla moved Stevie’s other hand and Stevie held on as tight as she could. “Well…” Twyla looked like she was considering something. “That’s a story for another time.”

“Is it a sexy story?” 

“No?” Twyla tilted her head at her, then shook her head. “No.”

Stevie gripped Twyla’s hips tighter between her thighs. 

“Okay. Can you go back to manhandling and biting me?” Stevie asked.

Twyla cocked her head at Stevie again, and she squirmed under the direct gaze. 

“I like this,” Twyla murmured as she dipped back down. The kiss was short, and Stevie forgot about a response as Twyla kissed her again, and then again, each kiss growing longer until Stevie was gasping for breath at the end of each one and Twyla was humming into them. 

She wanted,  _ needed,  _ Twyla to touch her. But Twyla’s fingers stayed on the hem of Stevie’s panties—even as Stevie shifted her hips to try to make them go  _ anywhere. _ Twyla followed the movement, anticipating Stevie’s next thought, so her fingers didn’t move. 

Stevie felt frustrated, turned on, and ready to snap. Especially when Twyla moved back and away from Stevie’s body.

“Twyla,” She huffed.

“Yeah?” Twyla smiled at her, and finally,  _ finally,  _ her finger slipped beneath the fabric. She pulled and Stevie whimpered at the feel of air on her. She was already wet and hot, and Twyla was looking at her like she was having fun. 

Twyla didn’t move, just held onto the fabric and stared at Stevie with wide eyes. It wasn’t fair that Stevie felt like this while Twyla looked like that, calm and collected, just waiting. 

Stevie huffed and let go of the armrest, and reached down, ready to touch herself if Twyla wouldn’t. Twyla laughed and finally moved her fingers and Stevie gasped at the gentle touch against her, teasing her, just barely there. 

“Can you put your hand back?” Twyla asked, cute and gentle, but so sure and even, and in charge. Stevie groaned as she put her hand back on the armrest. 

She was already having fun with Twyla, and she was looking forward to a conversation where they could talk about the way Twyla could probably dom the fuck out of her, and then have even more fun. 

“Can you touch me now?” Stevie asked. 

“Oh, I thought I was touching you,” Twyla said with a smile and a slight head shake. 

Stevie huffed, and shifted until Twyla’s fingers slipped past her labia. 

“Fuck,” Stevie gasped. 

“Stevie,” Twyla shifted, then groaned in annoyance. “I love this whole situation, but can we move to the bed? I need more space.”

“Yes,” Stevie hissed and held out her hand for Twyla to pull her up off the couch.

The trip to the bed was quick and Stevie grasped onto Twyla’s shoulders as Twyla pulled Stevie’s panties down her legs. Stevie moved to shrug her flannel off, but Twyla grabbed her wrists and lifted them, pressed a quick kiss to the delicate skin. 

“Leave it on?” Twyla asked, voice soft as she moved Stevie back onto the bed. 

Stevie nodded as she lowered herself down onto the bed. “Okay.”

“I want to give you whatever you want,” Twyla murmured. 

God, Stevie wanted so much. She wanted Twyla to touch her, to tease her, but she wanted to come even more. She wanted to do this again, already. 

“Anything. Everything.”

Twyla kneeled on the foot of the bed. 

“You like being bitten,” Twyla said. Stevie nodded as she watched Twyla kneel and raise her shirt over her head. “Stevie?”

“Yeah, yes,” Stevie said, out loud. The shirt fell to the ground, and was quickly followed by a light blue bra. Twyla was...Stevie racked her brain for a word to accurately describe how she looked. Gorgeous? Really fucking pretty? “Twyla, please.”

Stevie couldn’t look away from the freckles dusted over her shoulders and down her chest, where they faded into pale skin. 

“Come here,” Stevie reached out for her and ran her hands up Twyla’s sides. Her thumb caught on a rough patch right underneath her breast. 

“Psoriasis, sorry,” Twyla said as she bent down so she was hovering over Stevie. 

“‘S okay,” Stevie murmured right as Twyla captured her lips in a soft kiss. 

Twyla was soft, softer than anyone Stevie had ever touched, and pretty. So fucking pretty that Stevie was aching in Twyla’s presence. She wanted to touch her, to give her everything she had promised earlier. 

She licked into Twyla’s mouth and gripped her sides as she pulled Twyla down flush to her. 

Stevie forgot everything she was thinking when Twyla shifted away from her, pulled back with a gentle bite to Stevie’s bottom lip.

Her hand was back in Twyla’s ponytail when she sneaked biting kisses down Stevie’s jaw, her throat, across the sensitive skin of her breast. 

“Harder,” Stevie gasped when Twyla scratched her teeth on Stevie’s nipple. Twyla bit down harder, until Stevie moaned and Twyla sucked until the path of her teeth tingled. “So good.”

“Yeah?” Twyla asked with another sharp kiss. Then another. More until Stevie was squirming underneath her. 

She felt like she was on fire, bursting underneath Twyla’s body. Hot and wet and desperate to come, shaking underneath Twyla’s teeth and lips in a way that scared her. She was unraveling, soon she’d be exposed and open for Twyla’s picking. 

But she wanted it, wanted Twyla to see her like it. She was excited for it. 

When Twyla touched the inside of her thigh, Stevie’s legs fell open at the gentle touch. 

“I need it,” Stevie murmured. “Just, fuck me already.”

“Tell me how you want it, how you need it.”

“Any way you want to give it to me. Just give it to me,” Stevie was surprised that she could form words. “I just need it.”

Twyla hummed against Stevie’s hip. The vibrations of it were small, but Stevie felt it like electricity, felt the zap of it across her skin. 

“Yes,” Stevie hissed as Twyla’s fingers trailed along her labia, slick against her as they dipped deeper, still teasing, so light against where Stevie needed more of her. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Twyla whispered.

That was—Stevie got distracted by Twyla’s fingertips on her clit, her mouth moving lower and Stevie was drowning in the pleasure as Twyla’s tongue joined her fingers.

“Yep,” Stevie groaned. “That’s good.”

If Stevie thought Twyla’s fingers were good, her mouth was even better. She scratched paths up the inside of Stevie’s thighs that had Stevie shaking and pushing her thighs into the movement. 

It felt  _ good  _ and Stevie couldn’t stop the gasps and moans that left her mouth. Not when Twyla was giving her two fingers from the beginning. She remembered, and that was almost as good as Twyla giving it to her. 

“Twyla,” Stevie breathed. 

“Stevie,” Twyla pressed a kiss to the inside of Stevie’s thigh before going back. “You’re doing so good,” Twyla murmured against her. 

Twyla slipped another finger into her, and Stevie gasped at the stretch. She sucked Stevie’s labia into her mouth, and thumbed over Stevie’s clit rhythmically and Stevie was  _ done.  _

“Fuck,” Stevie gripped the sheets, Twyla’s ponytail, her shoulder, Stevie’s own hip. She couldn’t keep her hands still, not until Twyla reached up and grabbed a hand, held it still in her firm grip. 

Stevie lost track of time. She could only focus on the sensations of Twyla’s tongue and her fingers. The way Twyla felt on her, against her, the sweat dampened hair at Twyla’s hairline. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stevie chanted. She could feel her orgasm growing until it crashed over her and she couldn’t catch her breath or hold still. She could hear herself, and she loved it. Loved how an orgasm like this felt, how it consumed her. She felt good.

Twyla murmured against her, but Stevie couldn’t understand what she was saying. Couldn’t hear her past the blood rushing through her ears. 

She was still buzzing from her orgasm, but she wrapped her arm around Twyla who had nuzzled into her side. 

“I was supposed to be making you feel good,” Stevie murmured as she pulled Twyla tight to her. “My whole plan was to eat you out on the couch.”

“You still can, but your bed is more comfortable,” Twyla giggled as she ran a hand through the pieces of hair framing Stevie’s face. 

“It is,” Stevie leaned in to kiss Twyla, who pulled her close and held her firmly against her. “Can I?” Stevie murmured against Twyla’s lips. 

Twyla didn’t answer, just hummed and pushed lightly on the top of Stevie’s head as Stevie awkwardly pulled down Twyla’s underwear. Stevie grinned as they both moved so Twyla was stretched out on the bed, finally completely naked and freckled, and Stevie was settled between her legs. 

“Can you do me a favor?” Stevie asked. She ran a hand up over Twyla’s belly, before she teased at the underside of Twyla’s breast. 

“Of course,” Twyla smiled wide down at her.

“Can you talk to me?” Stevie asked. She propped her chin on Twyla’s thigh. “About things you like. What you want me to do. What makes you feel sexy?”

Twyla nodded. Stevie could see where her teeth dug into her bottom lip and the pink skin turned white. 

“Don’t stop talking,” Stevie reminded her. She pressed a kiss to Twyla’s thigh, then another. More across her skin until she was on Twyla’s pussy. 

Twyla was slick against Stevie’s mouth, and she moaned at the taste of Twyla on her tongue. 

“Twyla?” Stevie asked, her lips just close enough to Twyla for Twyla to feel the way her mouth moved when it formed the syllables of her name. 

“I love when people eat me out,” Twyla said, voice shaky as Stevie fluttered her tongue gently against Twyla’s clit. “It feels intimate and I like that.”

Stevie hummed in response and Twyla’s body twitched underneath her mouth. 

“I felt sexy when you texted,” Twyla’s hand was in Stevie’s hair, grip loose. “That you wanted me. Were thinking of me.”

“You thought I texted the wrong person,” Stevie smirked as she ran a finger along Twyla’s cunt. 

“I’ve been on the receiving end of very weird texts that were meant for other people,” Twyla laughed. 

“Back to the sexy stuff, Twyla,” Stevie murmured. 

“Yeah— _ Oh _ ,” Twyla gasped as Stevie pressed fingers to each side of her clit and ran her tongue over it. “I love that you care.”

Stevie closed her eyes at the sentiment. 

“It makes me feel sexy that you care and want me to feel good,” Stevie could hear the shift in Twyla’s voice. “It makes me want to do the same for you.”

She focused on her actions, on each hitch of Twyla’s breath, the whiny gasps as Stevie used her mouth, her tongue, her fingers on Twyla. Stevie wanted to keep doing this, would do it for an hour if Twyla let her. She lost track of time as she worked on taking Twyla apart. 

She already knew she was going to text her again next week. 

“I like when people let me be in control,” Twyla finally whispered. Stevie had almost forgotten what she had asked of Twyla. “But I also like giving up control.”

Stevie hoped she didn’t forget that in the sex haze of her mind. 

“Right there!” Twyla cried out. Stevie focused on the pressure of her tongue, the placement. She wanted to make sure that she gave Twyla  _ exactly  _ what she needed. “Stevie!”

Twyla’s body tensed beneath her as Twyla gasped, loud and sharp, her hand tight in Stevie’s hair. Stevie grinned against Twyla as she thumbed Twyla’s clit through her orgasm. 

“Stevie, Stevie,” Twyla chanted as she shuddered, her thighs tight against Stevie’s head and shoulders. 

She pressed kiss after kiss to every part of Twyla she could reach, her thumb still slow and gentle on her. 

“Come here,” Twyla pulled gently at Stevie’s hair. She followed the movement up until Twyla’s lips slid against hers and Twyla thumbed at Stevie’s slick chin, then followed the wetness down Stevie’s neck. 

Stevie slid her dry fingers up the back of Twyla’s skull until her middle finger was tucked beneath Twyla’s ponytail. 

“Stevie,” Twyla was still shaking, and her hands were tight on Stevie. “You’re good at that.”

“Thanks,” Stevie grinned at her before kissing her again. 

“Can I take you out to dinner?” Twyla asked. Her voice was quiet and sounded unsure.

“One orgasm and now you want to date me?” Stevie teased, but she was quick to confirm. “I would enjoy getting dinner with you.”

“Great,” Twyla smiled. She shifted away from Stevie until Stevie’s hands fell from her. “I’m going to grab my water. I’m thirsty.”

Stevie watched Twyla walk to the kitchen area with a smile on her face. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/). i am ALWAYS willing to talk about stevie/twyla and other things sc


End file.
